


Gravity Rises

by Pannathian



Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Rises!AU
Genre: Gravity Rises!AU - Freeform, Multi, and her vice versa, and stanford is the one lost on the other side of the portal, basically Dipper and Mabel are roles reversed, gideon is now pacificas role, grenda and candy are guys, robbie and wendy are switched, stanley is the one taking care of dip and mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pannathian/pseuds/Pannathian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gravity Rises takes place in a universe in which Stanley Pines is the missing twin. He committed a great wrong against Bill Cipher thirty years ago, which led to him being sent to another dimension as a punishment. Ever since that incident, his brother Stanford’s been intent on saving him–and Cipher still harbors a deep, deep hatred for the Pines family. Five years after the journals disappear, Stanley’s grandchildren Mabel and Dipper come up to visit him for winter break. Stan doesn’t see much coming out of their visit and decides to halt his work temporarily in order to spend time with them.<br/>One day, however, a curious Mabel goes out exploring in the forest, intent on finding out whether the rumors about the supernatural activity in Gravity Falls is true or not. She ends up finding one of the journals instead. Upon hearing this, Stanley decides that maybe he can enlist the twins’ help in finding all the journals and completing the portal. It won’t be easy though, and it will come at a great price." - THIS AU IS CREDITED TO SOROPHORA ON TUMBLR.</p><p>(No Longer Currently Being Worked on, Sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

It had all started because Mabel couldn’t keep her nose inside.  Storms and darkness didn’t deter the dedicated adventurer, and upon request to keep her safe from bears and creepy guys, Dipper had reluctantly trailed her into the woods.  Rain soaked through his T-shirt, the wind biting and causing goosebumps.  He should have grabbed his coat, but Mabel was so quick, it was easy to lose her mass of curly hair in the shadows if he wasn’t paying attention.  Mud squeezed through the tops of his shoes and into his socks, and he said nothing as he followed his quiet sibling through the underbrush.  Eventually, the girl halted and held out a hand to tell Dipper to stop as well.  He let out an irritated sigh, holding his arms and shivering, peeking over Mabel’s shoulder.

“Mabel, what on earth are we doing?  It’s the middle of the night and storming...” He mumbled, and she scoffed lightly.

“You didn’t have to follow me.  I’m just bored of being stuck inside.”  She replied and Dipper gave an unnoticed, expert eye roll.  He knew Mabel wouldn’t have gone out at a time like this if she didn’t know Dipper would follow, but he let her have her weird ‘independence’ moment.

“Alright, then, what are YOU doing.  Being bored doesn’t explain you running off into the woods to catch a cold or something stupid.”  He reasoned, and the girl turned and eyed her sibling with irritated exhaustion.  She was obviously tired, and her acting like she was the kind of girl to dart around the forest in the rain at night for no particular reason, was honestly just as tiring for Dipper.

“I’m looking for something, duh.”  She replied finally, turning and beginning to walk again, but Dipper grabbed her arm and made an obnoxious frown-y face.

“Can it not wait until morning?  Or at least when the rain lets up?”

“We’re already out here, what’s the point of going back if I haven’t gotten what I came out here for?”  She gently, but firmly pulled her arm away and continued her march.  Dipper stayed in place and chewed his lip thoughtfully.  Time to really play the ‘dependent siblings’ card.  He didn’t move and instead starting to turn and go back.

“Dip?  Hey!  Where are you going?”  Of course she noticed immediately, and she appeared at his side almost instantly.

“I’m going back to the shack.”  He answered simply, and Mabel looked around with an air of anxiety.

“You’re gonna leave me out here?  On my own?”  Dipper slowed and eyed her with a cocked brow.

“What was that about me not needing to follow you?”  Even in the darkness he could see her eyes narrow and cheeks turn pink.  “Mabel, it’s like, 1am.  You’re tired.  Whatever this is can wait until morning.  You can go out and do this all by yourself, or you can wait and have my company and help in the morning.”  He said sternly, pulling his feet from the mud again and trudging through the bushes again.  He was nervous because he didn’t check to see if she was following, but eventually, the sound of her old tennis shoes squishing through the wet ground eased his mind. 

He led his sibling back to the old Shack they’d only been living in for a few days, and was pleased to find it still quiet when he shut the front door after them.  He had to stop Mabel from walking on the wood flooring with her gross shoes and insisted they leave their muddied pairs on the doormat and take their socks to be thrown in the washer.  She just left her socks and waddled up the stairs on her own while Dipper was still dislodging his water-suctioned shoes from his feet.  He sighed softly into the darkness of the house, and was scared half to death when the light to the threshold flicked on.

“Kid?  What are you doing up?  And soaking wet?”  Stanley stared at him from next to the light switches in the doorway to the living room.  Dipper felt his face get hot with embarrassment as he tried to stammer out an excuse to his grandfather.  Leave it to Mabel to totally ditch Dipper.

“U-um...  I was...  Looking for...  Frogs.”  He managed to get out and immediately regretted it as his grandfather eyed him suspiciously.

“In the...  Middle of the night.”  It was more of a statement than a question, and Dipper nodded quickly, shaking his wet hair slightly and inching towards the stairs.

“Mhm!  Thought Mabel would like a few, a, uh, surprise for her!”  He grinned, but this just confused the man more.

“Your sister likes frogs?”  And Dipper nodded eagerly in reply.  He wasn’t lying, at least.  Mabel really liked weird stuff, and back home in Piedmont, she would get really excited when they had dissection labs in science class.  It always grossed Dipper out to the max, but Mabel liked it so he put up with it.

“Yeah, but, I couldn’t find any in the dark, so I decided to give up.  Maybe they’ll be out when the sun comes up!  Anyways, night Grandpa Stan!”  He excused himself quickly, dashing up the stairs, almost tripping in the sudden darkness at the top, and slipped into the safety of his and Mabel’s room.

 He let out a big sigh of relief, scratching at his still damp hair and walking up to Mabel’s bed, where she snored, halfway on and off the bed with her feet dangling.  He mentally noted to wake her up extra obnoxiously in the morning, but decided to let her rest for now.  He managed to pull off her still wet coat, which she effectively dampened her bedsheets with, and push her fully onto the bed at least, before peeling off his own soaked clothes and hopping into bed.  He cringed at the feel of wet boxers, but he was too tired and cold to really care.

He was asleep by the time Stanley peeked into the room to check if they really were both asleep.


	2. Some Nerd Thing!

“Dipper, get back here and give me back that CD!” The twins practically collapsed into the gift shop area, startling a few of the customers and catching the cashier’s previously occupied attention. Mabel was trying desperately to snatch the silver, circular disk from Dipper’s hand, but the boy laughed at her feeble attempts, keeping it just out of reach.

“Or what! I’m sick of listening to your dumb classical music! Even the gift shop tunes are better than yours!” Mabel let out an odd growl, imitating a dog, and slammed Dipper into the floor, grabbing the CD while he recovered from the hit, and climbing off of him, brushing herself off indignantly, her face pink with embarrassment and effort. Dipper was just laughing, and he did a weird roll and jump up, landing in a superhero-esque pose with a flash of white teeth. Mabel groaned, furrowing her brow and trudging over to the cash register, shaking her head at the boy behind the counter.

“How I’ve lived with him for twelve years, I’ll never know. He drives me nuts!” She said bitterly, and the boy laughed, shaking his head.

“Mabel, if I could have one sibling as non-stressful as Dipper, I would go to church every day.” Robbie joked, and Dipper pulled himself up to sit on the counter and swing his feet, thumping them obnoxiously against the wood.

“I know, I’m a great brother aren’t I!” He sighed wistfully at the thought of himself, and Mabel let out another disgusted noise.

“Whatever! At least I don’t sleep with sixteen stuffed animals!” She spat back and Dipper gave her an offended glare.

“Excuse you, Miss Moody Schmoody, I have seventeen, and it is none of yours or anyone else’s business anyways!” He sneered and Robbie laughed again at them both.

“You two are comedy gold without even trying. Seriously, Tom and Jerry material right here.” The twins stuck their tongues out at each other earning another chuckle from Robbie, before Stanley appeared at the door to the gift shop with an armful of signs.

“Hey Robbie, go put these signs up along the roadside, will ya’?” He asked gruffly and the boy sighed with an extra-dramatic flare.

“I would, Mr. Pines, but Dipper and I were about to count all the money in the cash register!” He faked, with a wink to the younger boy, who grinned in return.

“Mabel totally wants to do it though!” Dipper chimed, a surprised squak of sudden acknowledge from the girl who was currently chewing on her nails.

“Alright then. Here ya’ go, kiddo.” Stanley tossed the signs to Mabel and disappeared without even waiting to see if she caught them. She didn’t. They landed rather uneventfully at her feet and she shoot daggers at the two at the counter.

“Really?! That’s low!” She grumbled, picking up the signs anyways and angrily storming to the doorway. Dipper and Robbie laughed, Robbie more sympathetic than Dipper.

“Aw, c’mon Mabel. It’ll take you like, twenty minutes at most! I’ll save a ice pop for you!” He called after the girl, but she barely listened as she waddled out of the store. Dipper gave a shrug before turning his attention back to Robbie with a big grin.

“Wanna see my cool birthmark, Robbie?”

\--

The cool air of the incoming winter weather bothered Mabel greatly. If she wanted to see elk and bears, it would have to be warmer, but she didn’t really think about it when her parents first told them they were going up to Oregon. Her first thought was just ‘animals! And woods!’ so she didn’t really take into consideration that Oregon was usually under seven inches of snow throughout the cold season. She let out a heavy breath, staring down at the hard, but still damp ground as she made her way along the roadside. She tacked a sign to a tree every hundred yards or so, but still had quite a few by the time she got close to the town. She decided to head back, but more into the woods and get rid of the last of her signs that way, not wanting to show up back at the Shack with an armful of unused signs and risk upsetting her grandfather.

She did appreciate the aesthetic of winter, though, and the small puffs of crystalized breath wafting from her nose and mouth made for a pretty cool mood. She hammered up a few signs, and on her last one, picked a very old looking oak, plucking a nail from her pocket and slamming the head with the hammer. Her body shivered as the trunk reverberated like hollowed metal, sending weird-feeling vibrations through the tools and up her arm. She retracted her hands quickly, dropping the hammer and nail, staring at the tree like it had grown a face and begun speaking.

She leaned back close to it, pressing an ear to it and giving it a couple of firm knocks. The same metallic sound echoed, and she pulled back, running her hand along the bark. She found it wasn’t actually bark, and instead was mostly smooth under her calloused hand. A small bump beneath her fingers urged her to slip her nailed under it and pull, popping open a compartment that gave her a face-full of dirt and dust. Waving away the cloud of old crap, she eagerly looked inside, finding an odd, box-like remote control panel.

“What the...” She mumbled to herself, hesitantly taking the joy-stick and jiggling it around, tapping a few buttons as well. She messed with it for a minute before a whirring noise startled her and she spun to see a small, square container that had been set into the ground slide open with significant effort. She seemed almost on autopilot, simply approaching the hole in the ground and kneeling before it with owlish, curious eyes. Reaching in, he hands clasped around something old and soft, and upon pulling it out, she found it was a weathered, embossed journal. She marveled at it momentarily, in awe that she would just happen across such a peculiar thing. Hesitating, but not for very long, she opened it to the first page, eyes scanning the page hungrily for an explanation.

“It’s hard to believe it’s been thirty years since I first started researching the strange and wondrous happenings of Gravity Falls, Orgeon... Wow...” She read the page to herself quietly, turning the page with care once finishing the short excerpt. “I’m afraid my suspicions have been correct... I’m being watched... I must hide this journal before HE finds it... Remember, there is no one in Gravity Falls whom you can trust.” She repeated the last few words with a resounding conviction, brows furrowed in confusion and intrigue.

“WHATCHA’ READIN’?!” Dipper practically burst from behind her, Mabel letting out a childish scream, clutching the journal shut to her chest as Dipper almost crawled on top of her with peaked interest, grabbing for the book. “Is this some nerdy thing? C’mon, let me see it!” Mabel scowled and shoved him off, holding the worn book from Dipper, who stared at her with slight worry and disbelief. “Pff, Mabel... Are you REALLY not going to show me?”

She pursed her lips at her brother. He was right, they usually shared most everything with one another. She was probably going to tell her anyways in the first place...

“Hold on, at least, and let’s go somewhere more private.”


	3. Shopping!

Dipper and Mabel huddled in Grandpa Stan's chair, Mabel holding the book open, eyes ide with interest. Dipper was mildly interested, currently trying to knit a new beanie for Mabel for when the weather got cold.

"Look at this! This page says there IS a lake monster! We should go check it out tomorrow!" Mabel gushed excitedly, shoving the book in Dipper's face. Her brother frowned at the detail drawing of the enormous lizard beast. He laughed awkwardly, pushing it away.

"Maybe... Uh, but I was hoping we could go into town tomorrow! Y'know, see what kind of shops they've got 'n stuff... Do some shopping maybe? We could get jackets for when the weather gets bad!" He diverted, giving a small cough. He still wasn't totally over the cold he'd caught a couple of days ago, but it was mostly gone, save for a sore throat. Mabel groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, I mean, I guess... But wouldn't this be way funner!"

"What would be fun?" Mabel shut the book and shoved it in between her and her sibling, following Dipper's gaze to Grandpa Stan, who was in the doorway with bags of groceries. As he walked through the lounge to the kitchen area, Dipper put down his knitting, and followed him, excited.

"I thought we could go shopping tomorrow- y'know, for some jackets! Mabel and I don't own very heavy jackets, so I thought it'd be fun to get out and do something!" He hopped up onto the counter once they were in the kitchen, swinging and thumping his heels against the cabinets. Mabel frowned, shoving the book in between the seat cushion and hopped off the chair, going into the kitchen as well. Stanley frowned as he put things up, opening the fridge and sighing.

"Yeah, I guess if you kids want to. I'll see if Soos or Robbie would rather take you, though, I inventory shipments to attend to." Dipper's face drooped and he pouted. When Stanley turned and saw the sour look, he looked to Mabel for explanation, who sighed in mild irritation.

"He's upset, that's not what he wants. Let me guess, Dip, you want us all to go as a family outing?" She asked, snatching a soda that Stanley had just put up, and avoided the mans attempt to take it back and scowl when she popped it open successfully.

"Oh... Well, Dipper, I'm really sorry, but I need to sign off on this stuff. I'm sure Robbie or Soos will be just as fun to hang out with. Dipper made a raspberry noise, hopping off the counter and stealing Mabel's drink as she gulped it down and dashing out of the room.

"DIPPER!" She yelled and chased. Stanley laughed softly, but it was saddened and tired.  
\--

"Dipper, get off the shelves man! I gotta at least pretend I'm responsible!" Robbie laughed, leaning on the shopping cart like he didn't really care that Dipper was now scaling the grocery store shelf to grab some sweet box of confections. Mabel was checking off her list of grocery items. There wasn't many since Stanley had been to the store yesterday, but he'd forgotten a few things- plus Dipper didn't have enough candy to bribe with. 

"Just a sec- almost... Aha!" He grabbed the box of sweet donuts, but lost his grip, falling backwards. Robbie immediately jumped away from the cart, catching the crashing kid, who was laughing like an idiot. Mabel scowled at them both, looking back to the box of crackers she'd picked out. In all honesty, she didn't really care for them, but she was partially lost in thought. The discovery of the Journal had made her insanely curious to the happenings in Gravity Falls. She would have loved to go out and explore, but the quickly dropping temperatures, and ever-present need for their help at the shack made it difficult to find any time to go out.

"That box really that interesting, kid?" Robbie asked, suddenly next to Mabel, who seemed startled by his sudden appearance.

"O-oh, no, just... Haha, just getting distracted, y'know!" She sputtered, face getting pink, and tossing the box into the cart. "I think the next thing we need... Jackets! Let's head to the clothing section." She quickly slipped around Robbie, face getting redder still. In the small frame of time she'd been in Gravity Falls, she managed to immediately fall for Robbie's laid-back, suave personality. She tried to brush off the thoughts, Dipper skipping past her and arriving at the racks of fur and leather coats before her.

"You kids pick out your stuff, I'm gonna go see if one of my friends' on staff today." Robbie told them as they got there, and pushed off to the cashiers with the cart. Mabel sighed happily as he walked away, trying to ignore how cute his butt was.

"You~ Like~ Robbie~!" Dipper sang into her ear, and she jumped with a small squeal.

"Dipper! I do not! He's just- cool! It's not like I think his butt is cute or something!" Her face turned scarlet and she shouldered past him into the coat racks, pretending to be interested in a brown coat with light fur lining. Dipper giggled, poking his twin and skipping around the rack, quietly singing 'Mabel Likes Robbie!~'.  
\--  
The cold froze Dipper's nose, and he held onto Mabel's coat as they travelled down the sidewalk. He clutched his own coat, a tacky and 80's styled, down parka, eyes following the empty streets. The sun was setting, and it casted an eerie orange glow over the town.

"Mabel, where are we going?" He asked, and the girl sighed as she stared down into her Journal, looking back to Dipper with a scowl. 

"We're looking for vampire bats. The Journal says they only come out in the evening and in town. Are you cold?" She paused, watching her brother shiver with slight concern. Dipper shook his head, but Mabel pulled off her own coat anyways and wrapped it around her brother. "Oh hush, you just got over your last cold- you don't need another." Dipper didn't argue, and gave his sister a pleased smile, which she returned before turning back to her book.  
They continued down the streets, veering down alleyways, and Dipper inspecting odd stuff in the trash and old, thrown out boxes, while Mabel sketched out stuff and made notes. They eventually were heading back when they passed a small car dealership with a large tent next to it in an open lot. Many cars were parked in front of the tent- and it wasn't from the dealership. A few bikes were even ditched outside of it, and light spilled from the partially open entrance. Dipper tugged on his siblings coat again to pull her from her note-taking.

"Mabel look! What's that! A circus?! If it's a mini-flea circus I'm gonna freak out!" He vibrated, starting to veer off into the lot space. Mabel grabbed her brother somewhat angrily.

"No way! We are NOT treating you for fleas again, Dipper!" But Dipper pulled from her grip, and laughed as he dashed to the tent, Mabel in pursuit and shoving the Journal inside of her jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for this AU goes to Sorophora and you can find the blog for at gravityrisesau.tumblr.com


End file.
